


Prodigious (2012)

by JennyB



Category: Trinity Blood
Genre: Blood, Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Dark, Drabble Collection, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The master finds a student. Isaak/Dietrich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prodigious (2012)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ group "fanfic_bakeoff". No prompts, a free-write.

Pale grey eyes narrowed as Isaak took a draw off his cigarillo. The scent of blood was heavy in the air, thick and sweet, and it sent a surge of dark pleasure down his spine.

He let his gaze travel over the semi-conscious form of the redhead crumpled on the ground in front of him. The boy was in obvious pain, but Isaak felt only contempt, not pity, for him. After all, it was his blind arrogance that had landed him in such a predicament in the first place.

The raven had heard about this child, one so sadistic that he'd killed his own parents, torturing and executing them at such a tender age. That had intrigued Isaak, and he'd come to talk. And Dietrich, having never really been challenged, had been overly cocksure and thought he could rather rudely dismiss him.

Dietrich had been _very wrong_ in that assumption, and with a savagery that made the boy look like a pacifist by comparison, Isaak had beaten the child, leaving him broken and properly chastised on the floor.

_Are you sure?_

Cain's words echoed in Isaak's mind as he prodded Dietrich with his foot, and he smirked when he saw a bruised and swollen caramel coloured eye peek up at him. "Well, mein Schatz, this is where we say good-bye, ja?" 

He turned to leave, only to feel fingers clutching desperately at his boot. "Don't go," Dietrich croaked, genuine contrition in his gaze. "Meister... _please_!"

Isaak's lips curved up in a very cruel smile as he shook his foot free to grind his smoke out on the marble floor in front of him before crouching down to trail his finger along a bloodied lip. He shivered with sadistic delight as he licked the digit.

Oh yes, he was _very_ sure.


End file.
